Hurricane Zeke (Old)
Zeke was the worst tropical cyclone on record to strike the Hawaiian islands, making landfall on the Big Island with 155 mph winds, and keeping major intensity through the islands. Because of this, Zeke became the deadliest, and costliest Hawaiian hurricane on record, taking those records from Hurricane Iniki. Meteorological History Formation and Intensification On October 10, a Tropical wave exited the coast of Africa, and moved across the unfavorable Atlantic with no further development (it was invested once, however). It crossed over Mexico, and entered the East Pacific. As it passed south of the Baja Penninsula, it began to organize, becoming Tropical Depression Twenty Eight-E on October 30. The next day, it intensified into Tropical Storm Zeke. While Zeke was forecast to peak as a minimal hurricane, it did so, but failed to dissipate after the initial peak. As Zeke moved toward the Central Pacific, conditions became very favorable, allowing for intensification. Zeke reached category 2 intensity on November 5, and became a major hurricane on November 6, with winds of 115 mph. While Zeke was supposed to pass south of Hawaii and possibly enter the West Pacific, a ridge pushed Zeke north, toward Hawaii. Peak Intensity and Landfall Zeke became a Category 4 hurricane on November 7, with winds of 130 mph, and steadily intensified throughout the day. By that evening, Zeke reached category 5 intensity, the only storm to do so that year, and the only storm that year to reach beyond category 3 intensity. At this point, the forecasters realized Zeke was on a beeline for Hawaii, and hurricane warnings were posted in the island chain. On November 9, Zeke achieved peak intensity, with 190 mph winds and a minimum barometric pressure of 894, putting Zeke among the strongest Pacific Hurricanes. Shear surrounding the islands began to weaken the storm however, and on November 11, Zeke made landfall on the Big Island of Hawaii as a strong category 4 hurricane. This landfall permanently damaged Zeke's eye, and it could no longer intensify. However, it weakened very slowly, causing severe damage throughout all of the Hawaiian Islands. It passed west of Kauai and headed to sea. Dissipation Zeke moved out of Hawaii on November 9, while still a major hurricane. It weakened below major intensity soon after however. Zeke struggled against wind shear in the western central Pacific, with the eye still struggling to pop out. Eventually, Zeke's eye collapsed, and it weakened below hurricane intensity on November 11. By the next day, Zeke had weakened to remnants, those dissipated the following day. Impacts Zeke's impact on Hawaii was tremendous. Several islands sustained severe structural damage in both man-made and natural areas. A massive landslide triggered on the big island and flooded a city, killing 90 people. Several coastal cities throughout the Hawaiian Island chain faced lots of storm surge, some as high as 20 feet. Flooding in the city of Hana, Maui killed 6 people. One more person died in Kauai when they were dragged out to sea. One more notable thing is the volcano Mauna Kea worked with Zeke. Ash from the constantly erupting volcano got entrained in the storm's circulation and was spread all over the Hawaiian Islands, causing tons of reports of choking, and illness. Retirement Due to the storm's historic impact on Hawaii, the name Zeke was retired in the spring of 2021. It will be replaced with Zach in 2022, 2024, and so on.Category:Hurricanes in Hawaii Category:East Pacific Hurricane Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Record storms Category:VileMaster